


From Shadows They Descend

by tadanomarz



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Sound Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Psychological Torture, Revenge Tragedy @ Izuka, izuka getting the torture he deserves, minor appearances of ike and nasir and ena, spoilers for both path of radiance and radiant dawn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: They cry, scream and lament within the bowels of a forgotten dungeon not seen by the public eye of Daein. For glory they were killed, for honor as well and it was forced upon them. Now given a chance to get their revenge by a mysterious stranger's hand, the deceased laguz take this opportunity to deal punishment on the beroc who dragged them through hell and back: Izuka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> haha probably apart of my "sound horizon/fire emblem (por/rd)" crossover thing that I mentioned awhile back. when first playing the unforgivable sin chapter in radiant dawn I can only ?? think it'd be a perfect revenge tragedy esque thing. It took them three years! And I felt the poor laguz who suffered deserved justice, hope you enjoy! I have some other ideas for this kind of thing too so look forward to more!

The stench of blood reeks from this secret passage, shielded from the public eye. A soft murmur of voices can be heard, where a chorus of voices create a song for a mysterious conductor. Their cries mix and clash, creating a melancholic harmony which gradually comes to a close. Strained roars from the dragons are heard, while raw cries from the birds echo in this hellish place. Talons continue to scrape feverishly at the stone walls, while sickly cries from the feline laguz rebound off the walls. Their life’s tale prior to their death comes to a conclusion. They all had different stories, that branched from one another. But they all met the same in end, unfortunately. 

“I see, so that is how you’ve all ended up here? My sincerest apologies, that is a terrible way to die.” The invisible speaker comments, while looking toward the large audience of lost souls,“taken from your loved ones, forced to take a poisonous elixir – exploited for mere sport and that alone is _inexcusable_. Don’t you agree?”

A rally of voices join in agreement within the depths of a dungeon, long forgotten by its previous occupant. The smell of rotting corpses litter the room, where blood had been splattered onto the walls. No one would be able to rub away the countless sins committed in secrecy.

“And now your killer lives, on the run, like the rat he is.” The speaker continues on, while facing toward those who have been tied to this place, unable to escape the torture they’ve endured. “Do not worry, I have something in mind, it may take some _time_ , but your vengeance will be fulfilled.”

The voices chatter excitedly, _because_ they cannot wait till then. The foolish beroc had ran, but he will slip up _within_ time. Originally, many of the spirits were suspicious of the unknown speaker whose formed changed on a dime. However, their promise had been ensured, and they would get their revenge. But their excitement dies down when footsteps descend down the stone stairwell. The dead hide themselves within the shadows, away from the dim light that sways slowly on the stone walls splattered with dried blood.

“...What is that smell?” One voice asks, his voice is masculine one of the spirits notes.

“It is... corruption…” Someone else answers sullenly, while a sigh soon follows. A few of the spirits recognize this voice, and are quick to inform the others. It is _Nasir_ , they whisper.

“It’s too dark to see anything, we need light.” The same young, masculine sounding voice requests.

A light is conjured crafted by strengthening the flame torch some of the visitors had brought with them. Once the room is slightly lighter, a voice gasps out fearfully at the scene laid before the group that had entered.

“Wh...What is all this? By the _goddess_ ….” A new voice exclaims, now looking toward one of the figures in question. Gasps amongst the dead are heard and they exchange their commentary in whispers. Others recognize the people apart of the group, and they grow saddened that they had to see them in this disarray. The same voice from before now turns toward a man with white hair that’s been tinted blue, “ W-What is all this? N-Nasir! Answer me!”

“Ranulf…?” The beroc asks, now turning toward the blue haired cat.

A long silence descends upon the group, and Ena –   _one of the dragon tribe some had recognized,_ answers the general. “Laguz...at one time, they were laguz…..”

* * *

 The cries of soldiers rally across the terrain, where metal meets with talons or claws. Elincia and her allies had camped within the forest, taking a breather from the last run in with the Bengion senators previously. They came across both Geoffrey and Bastian, who dragged a mysterious hooded stranger along with them. Volke, who had been accompanying them from the shadows informed them of one their missing prisoners. And the group scrambled to go searching for him, hurrying to the murky bog up ahead. When they arrived, with Izuka far away – it wasn’t long till the rabid Feral Ones appeared along with him.

The Feral Ones descended upon them, navigating through the murky terrain, and attacking her allies on sight. Thus far, Elincia had made it into the water, moving to and fro across it, her staff alighting every couple of minutes, healing those in a tight spot. Lucia dashes past her steed, combatting a Feral Tiger and knocking it away from the Queen. While her brother Geoffrey sinks a feral Hawk with one of his javelins and casting it into a murky grave.

She feels a rush of air, and King Tibarn swoops past her, clashing with one of the unfortunate ravens who had fallen victim to Izuka’s drug. With a sigh, she carries on with a sense of justice while helping Calill put down another with her treasured sword. The fire magic burns away at the cat’s already rotting flesh and it hisses in pain. Blood splatters and the cat goes limp, the water accepting into its open arms.

 _This is for the best,_ she thinks while looking over the scene before her. Most of her allies had stayed relatively close together to combat the feral laguz. There had been a lot emerging from the trees and from the skies, and it had been hard to subdue most of them. But she knows her allies are strong, nothing will beat them easily.

Noticing some land down south, she directs her pegasus that way. While flying through the sky, she notices Ranulf fighting with another cat. He's on his last legs, it’s noticeable as he continues on the defensive. Elincia swoops down and slices through the cat, and it gives out a cry of pain.

“Queen Elincia!!” Ranulf calls, “thank you!”

“It's no problem, but please-- hop on, allow for me to heal you!”

“ _But_ -”

“Hurry! Before anymore descend upon you!!” She watches as he shifts back to his more beroc shape and she orders for her pegasus to lower herself. Ranulf then takes the opportunity to hop onto her pegasus, taking a backseat. She glances back toward him, noting of the wounds he’s sustained––  _around his shoulders_ , _he’s all scratched up, his wounds should be looked at afterward_.  Once he's settled in she urges for her steed to carry them toward land again and he jumps off, stumbling a bit in front of her.

“They just keep coming, don’t they?” Ranulf comments, surveying the battlefield in front of them. Izuka’s still untouchable, since he’s surrounded by an impenetrable wall of the Feral Ones.

“But once that man is stopped, they will be no more.” Elincia replies solemnly, onlooking the scene before them. Off in the distance, they watch as Marcia clashes with some of the feral ravens that Izuka had tamed, she is joined by Tanith and they return the birds toward the Earth.  “At least, we’re freeing those from the torture they’ve been subjected too.”

Ranulf nods, replying with silence. He turns back toward her now after a moment, “I can only remember back to three years ago, that place where we rescued Princess Leanne from….”

“–That tower, right? Where even more Feral Ones had spawned….?”

“That must have been his base of operations,” Ranulf concludes with a shake of his head. He remembers the horrors that he, Ike and Tibarn witnessed. “And I won’t falter now, I’ve got to save them somehow.”

Seeing this as a cue, Elincia waves her staff for him, and a green light surrounds its tip. His deep teeth and scratch marks heal. He gives a stretch and he looks likes he's daring to go again. Before he's able to say a word, a squawk  is heard from above and a large shadow engulfs them, and it only grows larger in size. More ravens appear, Ranulf is quick to shift again, pouncing on the closet raven to him.

Elincia backs him by throwing some of her javelins and its weight crushes their wings causing another one to fall back toward the Earth once again. Ranulf uses his momentum to swerve around, then pouncing up at another, snapping its neck in the process. With the three ravens done in by their teamwork, the blue cat looks toward her again.

“You stay here to rest longer!” He says, then returns back to the fight. She watches as his form grows smaller and grows slower as he wads through the water.

The corpses that litter around her make Elincia sick, but she does a silent prayer for the fallen. _May you rest in peace_ , she thinks and adjusts herself on her partner once again. She glances about, eyes lazily surveying the area once more when she sees a figure not too far away. Upon closer inspection, her focus now on them, it appears that a child had found their way onto the battlefield.

A gasp leaves her, and she navigates her steed to approach them.

“You there!” She calls toward them and she comes to face with red eyes, “it isn’t safe here, please get away!” The child appears around Amy’s age, _perhaps_ a little older than Calill and Largo’s daughter. But the child answers her with silence, a neutral expression can be seen on their face.

...What disturbs Elincia is that they smile at her ominously, which causes for the Queen to tense.

“No need to worry,” The child answers her with a dismissive wave, a baton of some sort appears before them which causes for the Queen’s eyes to widen. “I’m here to assist, after all..”

The child’s appearance is ethereal, hair as white as snow and their red eyes akin to scales of the approaching Red Dragon. Apprehension fills the Queen and she’s quick to swoop in front of the child, a javelin is thrown in a swift motion. It hits its mark, but it doesn’t appear the Red Dragon has been affected whatsoever. She watches as the child calmly appears before her, which frightens her steed causing for her to reel back.

The child’s form flickers now, where white hair is stained by shadow and they grow in height. They now wear dark robes, that flutter around their form where crosses are implemented. She watches as the other raises the baton, and a golden glow surrounds them. The skies begin to darken and she notices the thunder boom. _An Archsage_ ? She didn’t think anyone but Yune’s army and the Disciplines of Order had been spared, but it appears not. She watches the display nervously, the utterance of _Thoron_ is said loudly and a bolt of lightning is unleashed, consuming the Red Dragon and causes for it to collapse.

The child turned man turns toward her, where sickly golden eyes stare back. “Don’t think too deeply about this, I’m simply ––” The man’s form shifts back toward a child, “freeing those from their chains.”

“I–” Elincia isn’t sure of how to answer the other, she watches as they turn, “ _wait,_ what is your name!?”

They pause for a moment, then speak again without looking back toward the Queen. “I’ll share it with you after our performance has concluded, farewell for now, Your Majesty.”

And a light consumes the child, runes of teleportation consume their form and they vanish.

* * *

“I know you’ve been waiting in anticipation for this moment, my dear friends,” Here the child appears, floating on top the water. Most of the Izuka’s wall has crumbled into nothingness, his experiments have failed him. But they wouldn't’ fail the child; with a wave of the child’s baton the corpses rise again. The souls of the deceased rouse in cheer from behind them, their forms shifting from their beroc like forms to laguz.

“The time is now, my friends,” The child comments, “are you prepared to make this man to regret his decisions…?”

The newly deceased souls join the older crowd, now freed of their continuous torture. The souls of the dead whisper amongst themselves, and they ready themselves for one last advancement.

“It’s time for the revenge tragedy to begin!”

* * *

There is no escape, his Rewarp staff has ceased to function and the Queen’s forces are closing in on him. Izuka clutches onto his tome, nervously waiting for the rest to follow suite. They wouldn’t take him, because he still needed to continue on with his incomplete research. They still needed him, he thinks arrogantly–– to cure Renning, who had also used his mind altering drug on. He smiles in glee while thinking about this, because that way he’d have a way out.

His plan to live is _perfect_ , or so he thought.

It’s when he hears the growls of _cat_ laguz that he promptly turns around. When he turns, there is nothing there; that must have been his imagination right? Turning his attention back toward the shorelines, he watches as Tibarn steadily approaches along with the Queen. He watches as his previous captors, that damned Bastian and Geoffery parading close to them surrounding the Queen on both sides.

But he’d be fine when they appeared, because he’d summon even more of his children. He begins to raise his hand, about to utter the spell to summon more, but something prevents him from using that spell. A bubbling sound reaches his ears, which causes the dark mage to glance about. Not too much later does he spot the murky water bubbles in front of him.  More and more bubbles begin to surface causing ripples in the water, and a large form emerges forth.

A decaying dragon with it’s scales chipped away at appears, it’s vacant eyes stare straight ahead but soon refocus onto him. This causes for Izuka to take a step back, his hand now armed with his tome. But when he backs up, he backs up into something, rather _someone_ , which causes him to glance behind him. A female cat laguz appears, her focus now placed on him and she places a firm hand onto him. Another cat appears alongside her, ripping his tome from his grasp and allowing for it to sink into the water.

He struggles in her grip, and when he looks in front of him, more appear before him. Feathers from both the raven and hawks fall toward his feet. The dragon’s height obscure his view of the sky, towering over him while the cats and tigers have neared his feet.

“You will never be forgiven,” whispers one of the tigers, in a menacing tone.

“Your soul will never rest easily,” whispers one of the hawks, their talons now digging into his skin.

“Why would you do this to us?” wails one of the ravens, “ _why? why ? why? why?”_

“I did this all out of necessity.” Izuka gruffly answers, struggling in the cat’s hold. His answers silences the rest of the laguz and he takes a moment to use this silence to prattle foolishly on. “ Out of love for humanity––  _to help them, I used you!_ Shouldn’t you be proud you were used to help it?”

He can no longer hear them, and they’ve gone back to talk amongst themselves. And they no longer retain their human shape, for they’ve taken their forms as beasts. They crowd around Izuka, suffocating the mage in the process. They crowd around him, making him greatly uncomfortable. Pain then courses through his body and he watches in horror as one of the tigers tear through his flesh, jaw tearing away skin and muscle from his legs.

His scream reverberates across the water, but he’s given no mercy. He’s forced onto his back and the dragons heat him with their flames, making Izuka sporadically curl as he screams. He isn’t allowed to escape, because he’s being held down by some of the tigers. The hawks then tear into his flesh next, their talons piercing his thin skin and digging into muscle around his stomach which causes for Izuka to spit up blood.

And more and more laguz dive in, their bodies crushing his frail one. His screams continue as they tear into his limbs, and blood pours like a river into the murky water.

“You reap what you sow,” An unknown voice whispers into his ears, but Izuka barely hears this due to his own screams. “How does it feel? Hm?”

“Stop this….!” Izuka croaks, as he struggles to flail about, skin continues to be torn off exposing his muscle. “How dare…. _how dare_ you!”

“It’s seems you fail to understand,” muses the voice, now listening to it more closer, it sounds akin to a child’s voice, “The desire for knowledge can drive even the most knowledgeable scholars to absurdity.”

Another scream erupts from Izuka when a raven tears through his throat, which causes for his eyes to roll back.

“Ah, ah _, ah_ , you don’t deserve the bliss of sleep,” The voice continues on, and the warmth of healing magic is placed onto Izuka’s body. Despite being healed, the torture continues on – Izuka continues to scream. “How does the torture feel? I’m afraid you’ll have to endure this for quite some time. Since you’ll have to take on the pain of all those you’ve placed through the same process.”

At that moment, Izuka feels something foreign enter his body, craning his neck to look it appears a sword pierced it. Blood is choked out from his mouth, and even more pours forth when it’s removed. What pierces his limbs next are arrows, which is followed by the stabbing of axes. From the corner of his eye, he can see the silhouettes of the beroc warriors who gone to challenge the unwilling laguz participants.Even magic is subjected onto Izuka’s frail body, along with the metal of a lance. His eyes roll back, letting out a blood curdling scream.

This is true hell, and yet the sinner fails to recognize why he’s fallen from grace. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn’t be able to escape till he lost it.

* * *

“Izuka!” Tibarn screams, he grows angry when he receives no answer, “Do you dare to mock me? No matter, I shall avenge those you’ve killed!” Unfortunately, the blow feels quite anticlimactic when the man keeps his ground, with tome tightly pressed across his chest. Gritting his teeth, the hawk king swoops in for another blow but the man continues to stand.

Elincia reaches the shore next, aiding him in his endeavors, her sword piercing through his skin and it causes for him to fall. His grievous wound causes for blood to pour from his chest and his eyes roll back into his head. Izuka begins to twitch violently, and his limbs move sporadically, causing for the Queen to back off.

A scream erupts from his lungs, and he falls limp. The mastermind behind the deaths of so many laguz is dead.

“He didn’t kick and scream as much I’d liked him to,” Tibarn scowls, as he shifts back into his beroc like form.

“Izuka will no longer be able to harm anyone else,” Elincia reassures him, with a smile. “Come now, we should reconvene with the others.” She ushers the Hawk King along with a flourish of her hand, and he follows forth. His wings now fluttering and he slowly returns to join their allies, however they do not take notice of the shadow that appears.

The archsage from before spares a glance toward the fresh corpse, seeing how Izuka’s eyes have rolled back in his head. Many of the spirits of the laguz surround him, rejoicing to see that this man is dead.

“His desire to benefit the beroc caused his avarice, going as far as sacrificing innocents for the sake of science. How terrifying…” The child mutters, with a wave of their hand a worn book appears before them. The book soon opens for them, a breeze causes for the pages to flutter open. The baton that he once held becomes a calligraphic pen, and he details the events, condensing them because it’d get far too long.

“And the deadly sin is _Greed_ ,” The child whispers, now shutting the book, “although, it could be said that he lusted for knowledge. I suppose it’s debatable, but whatever.”

And the child disappears from view once more.

* * *

 Reyson sings galdr for the dead who had fallen, for their laguz brethren. A soothing light falls upon the forest, as he continues. When his song concludes, he bows his head toward those who had fallen.

“Laguz brothers and sisters, I hope you will be able to rest in peace.” Ranulf comments, his expression forlorn.

They’re spared no time to linger, because one of the merchants, Jorge – comes to inform them of the mysterious hooded man. The group rushes after him, and they’re later able to heal the mysterious hooded stranger who was revealed to be Elincia’s Uncle Renning in disguise. Leaving him to rest in a shared tent with Geoffrey and Bastian, Elincia finds herself caught up in her thoughts while roaming around camp. Lucia previously accompanied her, trying to draw out the reason why the Queen looked so preoccupied but she was pulled away by her brother who wished to discuss something with her.

“Your Majesty,” A voice calls from the edge of camp, sweetly whispered which causes for Elincia to cease her pacing. “Come to me…”

A chill dances up her spine, causing for her shoulders to tense. The voice repeats itself, and again and she decides to follow after it. She’s armed with her trusted sword, so if it’s surprise attack she knows she’ll be prepared. Elincia follows after the voice, with her breath held in giddy anticipation. The voice no longer calls her when she reaches the edge of camp, seeing nothing but darkness.

Holding her head, she frowns to herself–– is she hearing things? Perhaps this was because she was anxious, or due to the exhaustion from the previous battle. This whole scenario left her overwhelmed, so that must be it then.

“Is someone there?” She calls out, with her lips pursing into a frown, with her hand on the hilt of her sword ready to draw it if needed. “Reveal yourself, there is no use in hiding.”

Silence lapses around her, and the Queen holds her breath. She stands there for a good minute or so, awaiting for something to happen. It’s when she begins to have her doubts of hearing someone, a light shines before her, and once it dissolves a figure appears.

_It was the child from before._

“You–” Elincia gasps, while taking a step forward, “you’re the child from before.” Could she truly call them a child? Nor could she discern the child’s gender either, but when they shifted from child to adult – their voice had grown deeper…

“And the curtains to that criminal have come to a close,” The child begins, while wearing a smile on their lips. “I must thank you from the bottom of my heart for assisting with _their_ revenge, Your Majesty. You and King Tibarn played an important role.”

An important role, that ‘criminal’? Elicina’s brows furrow together, were they referring to Izuka? They must have been, because who else had they killed today worth naming beside him? Elincia swallows uncomfortably, shifting from side to side, fingers anxiously tightening around the hilt of her sword. The child’s expression is unreadable, because all they do is smile.

“May I ask who you are?” Elincia begins, “you did say you’d tell me after the battle.”

A giggle leaves their lips, “Ah, I wouldn’t be a man of my word if I didn’t? Very well…” The darkness coils around the child’s form, staining it akin to ink would to paper. He’s soon consumed by it, like before, growing in stature and when the shadows disappeared the Archsage from before appears before her. “I go by many names, but I’m most notably known as ‘Märchen von Friedhof’– although I’d prefer if didn’t inform the others of what my other form is. It may cause unrest.”

“Is this a spell you’ve cast upon yourself?” Elincia asks, wide eyed once again at his transformation. Or perhaps it is a _curse_ , she didn’t know. “Why were you here today on the battlefield…? How do I know whether or not you’re with the Disciplines of Order?” Her words cause for the man to chuckle to himself now.

“I am neither from here nor there, roaming endlessly,” He responds cryptically, his smile growing into a smirk. “You needn’t worry, for I’m not affiliated with them. I work on my own, usually. I assist those who have been unjustly killed, and it appears there is still a lot of work to do...  I will come to assist you if you’d have me.” He pauses, adverting his gold eyes from her,“ to answer your first question, I suppose it is a curse that I brought upon myself, foolishly, but it isn’t something for you to worry about.”

“You said…” Elincia begins, trying to find the right words, “King Tibarn and I helped with _their_ revenge, who is this _them_?” This prompts a chuckle from the mysterious Archsage.

“Their revenge, meaning the thousands of laguz souls who Izuka killed due to his own greed.” Märchen’s face darkens upon mentioning the other, “and now they’re at peace, they surely appreciate your assistance, Your Majesty.”

“I see…” This man was strange, but she decides to believe in his story. “Therefore, I will believe in you, be sure not to change forms then in front of the others. This causes for Märchen to smile toward her, not creepily akin to before but more genuinely. She’d have to inquire to him what he meant, but that would be another night – perhaps as they marched toward the Tower of Guidance.

“Thank you for believing me then,” He gives a bow of his head, “I am happy to accompany you along, Your Majesty.”

With a flourish of her hand, Elincia beckons for him to follow after her. “Be sure to be straightforward with the others, especially with King Tibarn. He doesn’t like for people to dance around topics.”

“But of course,” Märchen replies, following after the Queen and gives a glance back toward the forest seeing the spirits of the dead laguz watch him out.

 _For the good of Tellius_ , they chant in unison, which the conductor and archsage inclines his head toward, bidding them adieu. And they disappear from sight, rejoicing in celebration that their vengeance was delivered as promised.


End file.
